


Caught

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [37]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Caught, Cock Tease, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: After a steamy moment in the elevator Kaidan heads up to the loft while Alyss deals with everything she needs to. When she's finished she's greeted by quite the sight...Written for a tumblr prompt from masulevin





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masulevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/gifts).



Alyss removed her helmet as the hiss of the decontamination started, resting her forehead against the cool metal wall, suddenly exhausted. She needed a break--time to regroup and collect herself so she was at her best because apparently, once she started helping people, everyone wanted a piece of her. At least she loved it. Warm, comforting arms wrapped around her from behind, Kaidan moving her hair aside and rubbing the tip of his nose along the curve of her neck, lips pressing gently to her skin. She smiled to herself, turning around in his arms and running a hand down his arm flirtatiously, his eyes running up and down her curves, before she wrapped her arms around him, angling her body as close as their armor would allow. He always knew what to do to make her relax. Something flashed behind his brown eyes as he leaned in close, breath intermingling with hers before his lips brushed hers gently, tongue tracing the seam of her lips. He growled low in his throat, the sound laden with desire and sending a shiver down her spine. Her hands fisted in his hair, mouth opening against his, her tongue snaking out to taste him, while his hands began roaming up and down her sides, his chestplate bumping hers as she draped her left leg over his hips.

Liara coughed delicately behind her hand, reminding them where they were and making them flush red as they disentangled from one another--so lost in the other they'd forgotten they weren't alone.

“To be continued...” Alyss whispered, her voice lowered so only he could hear.

Breathing heavily, Kaidan stepped back as the lift doors opened in front of them. He kissed her quickly, leaving the airlock ahead of her and heading towards the lift, Liara following close behind as Alyss made her way to the war room to debrief Anderson and everyone on her progress after the last mission. It had taken a little longer than she thought, and by the time she'd finished checking in on everyone, she realized they'd been back on the ship for over an hour, and she had nothing to show for it. Kaidan was probably wondering where she was...especially after the steamy kiss they'd shared.

The doors to the loft opened in front of her and the sight that greeted her had a warm wetness settling between her legs.

Kaidan was propped up against the headboard, eyes closed, fully naked, and cock in hand, missing her smirk as she approached him, silently--she didn't want to startle him...not yet, not when she was enjoying the show. Her eyes traced the curves of his body, captivated as she watched him, several different emotions flickering across his face, lost in the pleasure and sensations. His hand curled around his shaft pumping slowly, movements slow, strong and deliberate as his thumb glided smoothly over his head again and again, squeezing his shaft and pushing back down to the base, pushing his arousal through his fist. He bit his lower lip as he thrust into his hand, hips rocking forward and backwards as the tension inside him climbed higher, head falling back against the headboard with a dull thud. Alyss crossed her arms over her chest, gazing at him, her lavender eyes darkened in lust, his chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing. Kaidan’s cock throbbed as he squeezed his shaft harder, pumping once. Twice. He gasped for breath and swallowed hard, a shiver racking his body and her name dropping from his lips on a moan, blue flames licking his skin as he teetered at the edge of orgasm.

“Which part of me are you thinking about?” Her raspy whisper, mouth by his ear, tongue darting out to caress the outer shell made Kaidan's eyes shoot open in surprise.

He let out a groan, a dangerously low growl in his throat, nostrils flaring as her hand stroked down his chest and stomach, tracing patterns on his skin as she followed the contours of his muscles with her fingers brushing teasingly across the head of his erection. Every move she made was graceful, determined, and brimming with purpose and his mouth went dry. She bent over him, her palms braced against his perfect, muscular thighs, nails scraping the skin gently as she curled her fingers, his cock twitching in anticipation of her touch. Alyss pressed a trail of burning kisses from his shoulder and up the line of his neck, feeling his breath hitch as she parted his legs and settled on her knees between them. Kaidan's entire body pricked with energy humming in unison with her biotics, heat emanating from her gaze, making Kaidan flush red in excitement.

“All of you…” He panted as her hand wrapped around his, hips stuttering. “Every. Last. Inch.”

Alyss smirked, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, finally allowing herself to touch him had opened a dam of want and need. “You're liable to give a girl an ego.”

Her lips crashed against his, again and again before his mouth opened against hers, tongues tangling together as she moved their hands up and down his long, thick erection, tugging gently and massaging the skin of his shaft. His engorged cock pulsed as it hardened and grew, Kaidan rocking his hips forward and craving more. His muscles flexed, the fabric of her shirt grazing his skin as she leaned forward, pressing her chest to his. Her hand was still over his, wrapped around his cock and guiding him through the motions, his hips arching toward her. He felt amazing and she felt his body relax and soften as she cupped his balls, more blue flames skittering across his body. He was close. She twisted their hands suddenly when they were positioned under the head of his erection, surprise making him climax suddenly, spraying a stream of white across his stomach and chest--he'd thought he could hold out a little longer. Alyss smirked against his lips before pulling back, sitting on her feet and glowing with smug satisfaction, as he tried to get his breath back. He looked adorable like that, head tilted to the left, lust shadowing his eyes as he watched her, chest heaving, their hands tangled together around his length.

Alyss slid off the bed, biting her lower lip as her long lashes fluttered, cheeks turning pink as her lips parted, hands going to the hem of her shirt, slowly sliding it up her body and exposing the tan skin beneath as she tugged the garment up over her head. He bit his lower lip, eyes raking up and down her body, the newly exposed skin catching his attention, his gaze travelling up and down her body in appreciation. His eyes followed her every movement, unable to help himself; she was she was headstrong, determined, inherently good, and crazy sexy beautiful, exuding an aura of power that inspired everyone she met. Alyss’ hands went to her pants, pushing them and her underwear down her hips and shimmying out of them, letting them pool around her ankles before stepping out of them, her hands going to unhook her bra. Leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor, she stepped forward and climbed back onto the bed with him placing a hand to his chest and biting her lower lip in anticipation as she drew teasing circles on his pecs the well-toned muscles of his chest and stomach with her fingers. There were so many intricacies with the paths his muscles created along his body, and she found herself with the urge to trace them all with her tongue.

Sex with Kaidan was the best way to end her day.

“Kaidan, thank you.”

“I haven't done anything.”

Alyss shook her head. “But you have. You've been there for me when I needed you most and finding you, despite everything, has made all of this worth it. I love you.”

He smiled at her, free hand cupping her chin gently, thumb brushing along her lower lip. “I love you, too.”

“Now...show me what you were thinking about doing to me when I was down in the CIC. Let's see if we can't make it happen.” Drawing his thumb into her mouth, she shot him a wink, sucking lightly, his cock twitching, nostrils flaring as he watched her, brown eyes flashing dangerously when she threw one leg over both of his, straddling him.

Kaidan chuckled darkly.


End file.
